


Wilford's nightmare

by Hufflepuffarchive



Category: markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Darkstache - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:21:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21786676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hufflepuffarchive/pseuds/Hufflepuffarchive
Summary: Wilford hasn't been getting any sleep due to nightmares so Dark decides to help him
Kudos: 37





	Wilford's nightmare

"And that concludes our meeting." Dark sighed, scanning his eyes over the room. "You are all dismissed."

One by one, all of the egos got up from their chairs, proceeding to walk out of the room, leaving Dark alone to gather his papers.

"Uh, boss?" Bim questioned, causing Dark to jump, before sighing looking back down at his papers.

"Yes, Trimmer?" Dark whispered as he organized his papers into a black suitcase.

"Wil fell asleep again," Bim said, pointing ahead.

Dark blinked before looking at where he was pointing, seeing that Wilford had his head propped on his hand, his eyes closed as he snored rather loudly. the dark ego frowned as he let out another sigh, closing his suitcase with a soft click, before walking around the table, Bim following in suit.

"This is the fourth time this week." Bim shook his head. "I'm starting to worry."

"As am I Trimmer, I'd expect Bing to fall asleep during a meeting." Dark then gently placed a hand on Wilford's shoulder, giving it a light shake. "Wil?"

Wilford's head fell off of his hand, almost hitting the desk when jolted awake, gasping as he stared around in fear. He blinked realizing he was in the conference room, he then jumped when he saw Dark and Bim stand over him, with concern in their eyes. Quickly he threw on a smile. "Hello, boys. Must have... Must have dozed off there for a second." he yawned, rubbing his eyes. "How much did miss?"

"Well... Pretty much all of it." Dark answered putting his hands behind his back, watching as Wilford looked up at him in shock.

"I... I missed all of it?!" Wilford stood up real fast, instantly getting dizzy, almost falling over but the others caught him.

"Well, that's what happens when you don't get a good night's sleep," Dark said sternly, before asking. "How late did you stay up last night?"

"I... I didn't stay up! I got a good night's sleep." Wilford argued looking down at Dark.

"Wil, you have pink bags under your eyes." Dark sighed, able to see purplish-pink under his eyes.

"Well, you have black ones under your eyes!" Wilford snapped, watching as Dark blinked him boredly.

"You know that's not what that it," Dark said watching as Wilford cast his eyes to the ground. "Wil, I know this has been going on a long time, you're not as spry as you use to be... Just tell me what's wrong."

"For the last time, nothing is wrong!" Wilford snapped. "I am perfectly fine!" with that, he stormed out of the room, leaving Bim and Dark alone.

Dark just frowned as he closed his eyes, shaking his head with another sigh, turning to Bim who began to speak.

"Now I'm really worried," Bim whispered. "It's not like him."

Dark stared at the show host for a moment or two, before looking down the hall that Wilford stormed down. "I know it's not... We'll just have to keep an eye on him."

It was night time now and Dark was in his bed, tossing in turning when his eyes snapped open. He sat up with an aching pain in his neck that led down his back, causing him to curse to himself. He had forgotten to take his prescription. Dark then turned to the clock finding that it was only 12:30. Soon after he got up, grumbling to himself as he walked out of his room heading for the kitchen.

Dark sat at the kitchen sink, popping the pill into his mouth and taking a sip of the water that he had made. He then turned from the counter with the water in hand about to head to his room when he paused, seeing someone in the living room, sitting on the couch. He blinked, setting his drink down as he walked toward the living room noticing that the figure had a head full of pink hair, indicating that it was. "Wil?" he whispered as he walked around the couch, freezing upon what he saw.

Wilford's eyes were droopy as he was trying to stay awake, blinking away the sleepy feeling, his left-hand grasping a coffee pot full of coffee and the other a mug.

"Wilford?!" Dark snapped, causing the pink ego to jump, turning to him in shock.

"Uh-uh D-Darky!" he tried with a big smile. "What are you doing up?"

"The real question is what are you doing up?" Dark explained, before looking at the mug and pot. "Why are you trying to stay awake?

"uh, um I'm... I'm waiting for my show to come on." Wilford lied casting his eyes to the ground.

Dark stared at the pink ego for the longest time before looking at the T.V. which was nothing but static. "The cable isn't even on."

Wilford stared at the T.V. before cursing under his breath, looking at the ground.

Dark waiting for a moment, before sitting down next to Wilford, taking the pot and mug from his hands and setting them down. He then took both of Wilford's hands into his own, staring at him watching as he looked into his eyes in sadness. The purplish-pink was worse in his eyes now, causing Dark to frown. "Wil... What's going on?... Why do you want to stay up?"

Wilford let out a sigh as he cast his eyes back to the ground. "... I've... I've been having nightmares."

Dark gave him a nod. "Go on."

"I... I could handle them at first... But... They keep on getting worse and worse." Wilford shivered, shaking his head.

Dark thought for a moment before he spoke. "And what are these dreams about?"

"What happened in the manner." He explained. "When... I shot Mark... When you and Celine vanished." Wilford's eyes became glassy as he shook his head. "All I can see is blood. All over Mark all over me... All over that damn rug."

Dark blinked, looking down at the ground... What rug?

"That wasn't even the worst of it... After I would wake up here... My gun in my bloody hand, standing over you." Wilford paused as he pressed his mouth shut, tears streaming down his face.

Dark watched as he quickly wiped the tears away, unable to meet his gaze. But the dark ego placed a hand on his cheek, lifting his head up, watching as Wilford stared at him in confusion. Dark used his thumb to wipe a loose tear as he spoke. "And you're staying up so you don't have to endure that again?" Dark watched as he gave him a nod, sniffling a bit. The monochromatic ego looked down at the ground. "You know that this is not the way... It's very unhealthy to stay up like this."

"I... I don't know what else to do." Wilford sighed, shaking his head.

"Then come to my room." Dark watched as Wilford stared at him, blinking in confusion. "Maybe you don't need to be alone right now."

"I... I don't want to bother you-."

"You won't... You're anything but a bother." Dark interrupted watching as Wilford blinked. He then smiled, giving him a shrug. "Well... Most of the time anyway."

Wilford just chuckled, before shaking his head up and down. "L-Lets go."

They were n Dark's room where Wilford quickly changed into his pajamas with a snap of his fingers, walking over to the bed. "Which side do you want me to sleep?"

"Don't matter to me," Dark said watching as he planted his face into one of his pillows groaning, causing Dark to smile as he got in the bed as well. Both of them got under the covers, Wilford turning toward Dark was he sighed.

"I haven't slept in ages." Wilford sighed, as he began to drift off. "Thank you... Darky."

"Of course Wilford." Dark sighed as he began to close his eyes too.

"Hmmm, goodnight," Wilford whispered finally falling asleep.

"Goodnight."

Later that night, Dark was woken up by the sound of whimpering and mumbling. He opened his eyes turning to Wilford who was squirming mumbling no to himself. But what worried Dark was that Wilford had tears streaming down his face.

"Hmm no." Wilford whimpered. "It was an accident... I swear!"

Dark sat up, beginning to pull Wilford's head into his lap. "Shshsh Wil... It's okay." Dark soothed, wiping away his tears.

"D-Darky... I didn't m-mean t-too." Wilford squint his eyes shut clutching Dark's pant leg, a small sob escaping his lips.

Dark stared at the ego for the longest time before placing a hand on Wilford's head, his eyes turning black as he began to comb his hand through his pink hair. "It's alright Wil... It's alright I'm here."

Wilford stopped squirming his pained look eased as a smile formed on his face. "Darky." he sighed.

Dark smiled as he laid back, letting Wilford lay on his chest, ignore how his back ached and popped from the extra weight. He watched as Wilford wrapped his fingers around his black pajama shirt, snuggling his head into Dark's chest as Dark continued to comb Wilford's soft fluffy hair. "Rest easy now... My sweet William."

Dark decided that tomorrow he was gonna cancel the meeting... Wilford needed the rest... And he needed to be there.


End file.
